In the erection of a concrete foundation of a building which includes the provision for basement window systems, it is very difficult to install and protect the window system against damage during the pouring of the concrete foundation wall and the subsequent erection of the above grade wall and exterior treatment. Such damage includes breaking of the glass where the windows are left in the frame of the system as well as distortion of the frame. Thus failure to fully protect the window system throughout the erection procedure can lead to costly retrofits including window replacements.
To date there has been no easy or reliable low cost answer to this problem and it is the object of the present invention to provide a very simple and low cost solution which will ensure integrity of the window system during both the erection of the concrete foundation and the above grade walls and exterior treatment.